My Secret to Living
by LovingNinja
Summary: Can bloodbending only be used for evil purposes? The rise of a new pro-bending tournament. New team. Siblings. TahnoXOC. BolinXOC.
1. Siblings

**I do not own the Legend of Korra universe in anyway, but I do own my three OCs and this fiction. Please Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

"I can't believe we almost missed out on the registration for the Pro-bending tournament," Korra sighed heavily, half-glaring at her noodles as she and her teammates sat at the utmost refined Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

"No thanks to a certain someone, who volunteered to be on wake-up duty," Mako added dryly as he sent a suspicious glance towards his brother, who sat opposite of Korra and him with Pabu by his side.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Bolin frowned, the other two picking up their chopsticks to begin their meal. "Just for the record, _he_ was supposed to wake me up first," he jabbed a finger at an unsuspecting Pabu who only stared at him, sniffed at the digit placed before him, then scurried off his master's shoulder to curl up beside him on the seat. Mako and Korra simply stared at the earthbender, stared at each other, sighed, and continued their meal in exhausted silence.

Many months after the whole "Amon" fiasco, the city began to rebuild itself. Of course the council was missing a member, and currently seeking someone new to represent the Northern Water Tribe. Meanwhile, Cabbage Corp. took over even the Satomobiles, but only temporarily as Tenzin was able to conjure up a contract between Cabbage Corp. and Future Industries stating that Asami would take charge when she was trained and fully prepared to, afterwards Cabbage Corp. would return everything to Future Industries. And, as for all of the benders in Republic City, the Pro-bending tournament was going to be reintroduced. A few new rules for a brand new arena. This year, the championship would belong to the Fire Ferrets.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Uh-vatar and her little posse."

Those words, that voice, followed by that chuckle quickly caught the attention of the Fire Ferrets. Of course, it was Tahno. A smile was on his lips, arms crossed as he made his way to their table.

"Oh, hey, Tahno," Korra responded with a slight smile herself. Despite the two being on such rough terms before, things became smoother after Korra revived the young man's bending. He became a more humble form of his old self, still trying to seem first rate in life while accepting his simple humanity. Though, just because the two were on better terms, it did not mean that Korra, or anyone else from the Fire Ferrets, was "best friends" with Tahno. He teased, and they teased back.

"Where's your 'posse'?" Bolin queried, just before applying a large ball of noodle into his mouth.

"Training," was the simple response, drawled and drawn out. "Despite having to readjust with our bending again, we'll still beat you in the tournament. You can count on that."

"They're really letting you guys play again?" Mako questioned in skeptical disbelief, after all, this guy wasn't known for playing fair.

One of Tahno's dark brows twitched as he tried to refrain from scowling, "Last time was just for fun. This time, it's serious. And, it's not like we'd need any tricks to beat you."

Korra gave a small laugh, catching the boys' attentions but no one said a word. Korra never told the others, but after she returned Tahno's bending to him, she made him promise not to go back to his dirty cheating ways, which he humbly accepted. Later, she was able to convince the Pro-bending officials to allow the White Falls Wolfbats to play.

"Anyway," Tahno drawled once more, "I thought I'd be…nice…and give you a small heads up."

"About what?" Bolin questioned, just before releasing a quiet belch into his hand just to be polite.

"A new team."

"So?" Korra snorts. "Isn't it common for new teams to pop up?"

"Not ones that are as good as these guys supposedly are."

Silence fell upon the three. They each looked at the other then back at Tahno.

"There are rumors spreading that these three, the Tiger Wolves, are practically a new breed of bender. So, I suggest that you guys train your hearts out if you want to win this."

"Well, what have you heard exactly?" Korra demanded, she was not going to sit here and be told that there was someone out there better than the Avatar at bending.

At this, Tahno smirked, "Well, there's no cause for alarm for us, Uh-vatar. There's talk that their waterbender is weak, so the majority of their time is spent defending her. You, on the other hand," Tahno turned his gaze toward Bolin, his smirk growing into a sneer, "are going to be in trouble. The things they say about their earthbender are brutal."

Bolin flinched ever-so-slightly. He could tell that Tahno was trying to get under his skin, with the way he drew out the last word in an emphasized airy way, the undertone of a snicker could be heard. The young man didn't say a word as he turned his attention back to his now empty bowl. Good thing they were all fighting as a team; God forbid he have to fight in a tie-breaker…

"Anyway, you all enjoy your lunch," Tahno cooed, arms falling to his side, a hand resting on his hip as he started heading out of the restaurant. He looked over his shoulder as he waved his free hand listlessly, "See ya, Ferrets."

A heavier silence fell upon the team. Mako and Korra poking at their noodles that had no doubt cooled, Bolin was petting Pabu, a concerned look on his face. "Well…what are we gonna do now?" he asked.

"We can only do what we've been doing," Mako stated simply. "There's no use worrying about one more team to take down. As long as we keep at our schedules, we'll be fine."

Yes. They would be perfectly fine.

* * *

Honestly, why did it have to be _him_ of all people that had to get snacks? Why couldn't Korra or Mako go? No, it had to Bolin. Of course it had to be Bolin, just so those two could snuggle up together and be all lovey-dovey. There was a slight twinge in the young man's chest. Despite his brother and Korra living out their "happily ever after", Bolin still couldn't completely wipe out his feelings, they were still there just a smidge. Sometimes he hated that the three of them moved back into that apartment, to be the only one single, while the others had each other. All he had was Pabu. Not that that was anything horrible. Still, sometimes he just wanted a-

"Owch! H-Hey!" came a shriek, along with the feeling of bumping into somethi- Oh…

Bolin glanced down, suddenly snapping back into reality and then an instance feeling of dread when he noticed a young girl, a bit tiny in stature, on the ground on her hands and knees, obviously getting up from being bumped by him. He flushed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he squeaked, scurrying down to grab the girl at her elbows, helping her up to her feet. "I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?"

There was a chuckle, and then the girl looked up, smiling at him and he froze. "I'm fine, thank you." Despite her size, she seemed a lot older up front. Her dark black hair was up in a large bun, save for the two ropes of bangs that hung in front of her ears, that were pierced with a dull yellow stone. Her eyes were brown, her lips rosy. She wore a long loose-sleeved shirt, a dark green in color, with pale yellow and light green borders around the collar and where the shirt closed just below her right shoulder. This shirt exposed her stomach, which even then was not truly visible thanks to a matching yellow one piece beneath, exposing where her hips and thighs met ever-so-slightly from how low she wore her pants; striped vertically with the matching green and yellow scheme, and a simple black belt with a golden rectangular buckle. Her feet were disguised within emerald shaded sandals.

"Um, uh, that's…great!" Boling laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Um," he stared at her; she was watching him, eyes twinkling. He held out his hand and let out a cough, a scratch in his throat. "Bolin. I…I am Bolin."

There was another giggle. The girl nodded and took his hand, shaking it, "I'm Kazuye. Nice to meet you, Bolin."

Just before the young man could respond, there was a shout of the girl's name. The voice sounded a bit deep. A man's voice… The two spun to see a slightly older young woman who held snow-white skin, and an older male with dark tanned skin beside her, making their over.

"Kazuye, what have we told you about running off like that? Mother would be furious at us if heard that we lost you here," the older girl started. Despite being to awfully pale, her hair was as black as Kazuye's, though long, thick, and full as it split to past her breasts and shoulder blades, bangs swept in to be hardly noticeable, and then her eyes a gorgeous deep sea blue. Her arms were covered in a pair of light blue bell-sleeves that had white fur decorating each circular end. A matching bikini like top that tied in the middle between each mound covered her, and below was, what was to be believed as, a dark blue skirt with a white border, though covered over by the familiar light blue fabric that ended below her knees, gaping open in the front while being kept together by the insignia of a water tribe, and just like the sleeves, either end was covered in white fur. She wore blue boots, that rose to overlap where the skirt-cover ended, the entire shin covered in a beautiful smooth cylinder of long thin fur. Her neck decorated with a necklace similar to that of which Katara had.

"I-I'm sorry, Sister," Kazuye smiled apologetically. "It's just, we haven't been here long and I just got caught up in the excitement."

"Oh, you're new here?" Bolin questioned, nothing registering in him at all as to how he would be intruding into a private conversation.

Though, without missing a beat, Kazuye's attention went back to him and she grinned. "Oh, that's right!" she gestured towards him, catching him off guard. "This is Bolin. He and I…bumped into each other. Bolin," she then gestured to the other two, "these are my older siblings, Maiha and Seiki."

The young woman, Maiha, held out her hand, which he took responsively, and shook in greeting. The young man, however, seemed daunting as Bolin exchanged eye contact. His shirt was a simple one, maroon with gold borders, it being designed much like his youngest sister, though long to his thighs. He wore a tight gold sash at his waist, and his pants scrunched at the ends just below his knees. His sandals and arm bracers followed the maroon and gold scheme. The only thing that Bolin had to hold in a laugh about was not his amber colored eyes, but his hair. His hair was much like Korra's in almost every single way; from shape to length to color. The only thing different were the hair pieces; they matched the color trend.

"Um…well…" Bolin started as he retrieved his hand hesitantly, quickly turning his attention back to the ladies. "How long have you been here for?"

"Oh, just a few months," Kazuye responded cheerfully.

"Which is why we told you not to run off," Seiki glowered. "Mother aside, do you know how Father would behave if you went missing?"

Kazuye held a pout towards her elder brother, who stiffened before averting his gaze. Maiha sighed, and the youngest grinned, chuckling at her silenced sibling.

"Anyway," the older girl ran a hand through her hair as she turned her attention to Bolin, "thank you for finding our sister for us. She's a brat and a handful."

"Hey! Don't say such misleading things!" Kazuye warned, scowling at Maiha.

"No, it's fine, really," Bolin assured the sisters with a smile. "She wasn't a handful at all." He gave a laugh, "It may not seem so, but I'm really good with kids!"

At this, Kazuye flushed, and suddenly, Bolin was overpowered by a dark glare. "I'm not a kid!" she shouted. "I'm thirteen!"

"H-Huh? Thir-?" the earthbender was speechless, Kazuye seemed eleven at most.

With a huff, the young girl turned on her heels and grabbed her brother's hand, stomping away, "Bolin is very bad after all! Jerk!"

"Ah! W-Wait! I didn't-!"

"It's fine," Maiha told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked to her, worried. "She doesn't hate you," the young woman assured him, hand slipping off his being as she started to walk after her siblings. "If you see her again, she won't be mad. So, don't worry."

Utterly confused, Bolin stood where he was, trying to piece together the recent event bit by bit as Maiha disappeared into a crowd.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~  
**


	2. Tiger Wolves

**I do not own the Legend of Korra universe in anyway, but I do own my three OCs and this fiction. Please Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

It had been almost a month since that incident. The strange girl, strange siblings, everything about it completely…well…strange…At least in Bolin's book. He mentioned it to his brother and friend when he returned, after they inquired as to why it took him so long to fetch the food, and they didn't know what to make of the situation either. Just as Maiha did, they advised him not to fret. Of course, that would be simple if the object of fretting wasn't currently walking by with her older siblings, dressed in their white pro-bending uniforms as they made their way out towards the field for the first match of the tournament.

"Sh-She ignored me…" Bolin stuttered to himself, watching in complete awe as to how such a tiny girl could be involved in this sport, and by the looks of her uniform, she was the earthbender.

"Come on, Bolin, stop dawdling," Mako chided as he and Korra had already started to prepare, applying their old Fire Ferrets pro-bending uniform.

Bolin wasn't quick to respond, instead his eyes lingered as the match was beginning. "Do you know what team that is?"

"Those people in white?" Korra questioned.

"Yeah."

"Those are the Tiger Wolves I mentioned before," answered an all too familiar voice. The ever-lovely Tahno had made his presence once again.

"What are you doing here?" Korra queried, stopping in the mid-assembly of her gloves.

"Call it recon. My match isn't until the end of the day, so I thought I'd sneak back here and check out these newbies everyone is talking about. See if they're as good as the rumors say."

"Well, you said there were 'brutal' things being said to describe their earthbender, right?" Bolin inquired.

"That's what I've been hearing."

Bolin looked out and the match was brewing, his eyes on Kazuye who was currently dodging. "How could something so tiny be…"

"It may just be a rumor," Korra stated as she joined her friend in watching the match. Kazuye had finally gained her stance, and swiftly, she tapped her toes and the front of her foot on the ground, the disc rising before being sent into a player of the opposite team, knocking into another opponent, and sending the two of them out of the ring.

"Or, maybe not," Tahno smirked. With a hit from the firebender, Seiki, the round was over. It was then that the formation the three took seemed odd. There was no doubt; the waterbender was being guarded. Tahno sighed, "Pathetic."

"What's the point of having someone so useless if you just have to protect them?" Korra questioned.

"Maybe it's just because they're siblings," Bolin speculated.

At this, Tahno rose a brow, "You know these chumps?"

"Uh, y-yeah…I met them a while ago but I didn't know that they are…who they are…"

At that point in time, Maiha had slipped from under the guard of her brother and sister and immediately sent out a powerful jet of water, effectively knocking out an opponent. It seemed as though this team relied on singular strong bursts of their power instead of the usual constant barrages.

Tahno laughed, "Maybe she's not completely useless."

A few minutes after, the winners were declared. There was no surprise and many cheers for the Tiger Wolves.

Bolin, stunned, was awakened by the nudging in his side from his brother's elbow. He looked up at Mako who signaled to Bolin to pay attention to what was ahead of him. Bolin returned his gaze to where it was previously only to have Miss Kazuye standing before him, expression blank, as her siblings came in after her; Seiki helping Maiha to the bench to sit and rest.

"Ah, Kazuye," Bolin chuckled nervously, "I had no idea that…you…"

"Do I still look like a kid, now?" she asked, her voice holding a deeper and colder tone than what Bolin had heard before.

The older earthbender froze, sweating as to how he would respond. She did still look like a kid, just a scary one… "Ah…n-no-"

"Liar."

"Eh?"

Kazuye sighed, arms crossing, "At least you tried." She looked up at Bolin, seeming dignified, "I forgive you since you didn't know how I felt about that. And…well…" Pink settled into the girl's cheeks as her eyes fell to the ground, "I…I'm sorry for getting mad in the first place…"

"Oh, no," Bolin waved his hand, as if trying to shoo away the bad atmosphere. "It's fine, too."

The ravenette looked up, a brow raised, "Because you're used to dealing with kids?" When Bolin froze from hearing his comment from before, Kazuye laughed, punching him in the shoulder lightly, "I'm kidding." She held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Bolin."

"Ah…" Bolin was…surprised, he wasn't…sure if whether or not he was used to such treatment. True, Korra had her quirks, but…were they the same? Bolin sighed, taking her hand with a smile, "Yeah, nice to meet you, Kazuye."

"Kazuye, we have to get going," Seiki informed his youngest sister. When the young earthbender looked over at her siblings, Maiha was already passed out and leaning against the firebender's chest.

"Is she all right?" Korra asked. "I'm a waterbender so, if there's anything wrong, I can heal her if that's-"

"That won't be necessary," Seiki explained. "She just needs to sleep it off. She gets this way after matches. She'll be fine. We're only taking her down to the infirmary."

"Here, I'll take her," Tahno raised a hand as he offered. "You two should get out of your uniforms."

"That's not necessary, either."

"It's fine, really. Relax and get out of your uniforms and enjoy the rest of the show."

Silently, Seiki slipped his arms beneath his sister's legs, holding her shoulders as he stood, cradling her, a deep scowl on his face as he bared his teeth in Tahno's direction, "I said 'It's. Not. Necessary.'"

Tahno's hands raised in defense, leaning back a bit for a space at the taller male, "All right, all right. I understand, big guy."

"Seiki."

"Seiki. Right."

Disgruntled, Seiki looked over at Kazuye, then sighed. "You get changed, when you're done with that, come to the infirmary. We'll switch then, okay?"

"Yes, Brother," the young earthbender nodded, a slight smile on her face as her brother turned and exited the room.

"Jeez, what bit him?" Tahno queried, a smug frown in the direction of the door as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"Oh please, like you just wanted to do a good deed," Korra scoffed, teasingly. "You just wanted a chance to buddy up with the people here, didn't you?"

"I didn't ask you, now did I, Uh-vatar?"

"'Uh-vatar'?" Kazuye echoed curiously as she began undressing from her uniform and placing it bit by bit into her locker.

"That's Tahno's way of pronouncing 'Avatar'," Bolin explained.

"Ava- Avatar?" Kazuye's head whipped around to look at Korra. "Really?"

Korra grinned, hands on her hips as she nodded, "Yup. The one and only!"

"Oh, please!" Kazuye jumped over the bench and up to Korra. "Could you airbend, please? It's something I've always wanted to see!"

"Uh, sure," Korra shrugged. She smirked slightly at a sudden idea. Carefully, she blew a gust of wind in Tahno's direction, destroying his usual hairdo and forcing him to release a shout.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped, quickly fixing it as Kazuye laughed, clapping.

"That's amazing!"

Korra's grin grew even brighter. She looked over at Bolin and pointed down at the girl, "We're keeping this kid!"

Bolin laughed, glanced up at Mako who shrugged and went back to putting on his uniform.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


	3. Maiha

**I do not own the Legend of Korra universe in anyway, but I do own my three OCs and this fiction. Please Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

"H-Huh?"

"Good morning, Sunshine~"

Maiha blinked her eyes open, the first thing coming into her vision was at first blurry before finally settling on a face. A pale face with dark hair. It looked annoying… "Who in the hell are you?"

"Oh, Sis, this is Tahno!" a voice giggled as said male scowled from the young woman's reaction.

A face that seemed familiar. A bright smile. It also seemed annoying. "Kazuye?" There was a laugh as Maiha pushed herself up, only able to lean back on her elbows as vaguely looked around. Seeming exhausted. "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary of the Pro-bending Stadium."

"Did we win?"

"Of course!"

"Good," Maiha sighed before sitting up just a bit more, hunching over as her knees raised slightly. "Where's Brother?"

"Changing."

"I see…" Her blue eyes went from her younger sister to the intruder who dared to poke his face into hers. "And, you are…? What…a nurse?"

Tahno flushed indignantly, "As if I was a nurse! I'm Tahno of the Wolfbats!"

"Okay…? And, you're here why?"

"Because he was worried about you," Kazuye responded with a nervous smile, followed by a chuckle. Tahno made no move to deny or back up this statement, only crossing his arms as he glared to the side. And, a heavy air fell upon the room. Until…

"Kazuye, is Maiha awake yet?" a voice queried as the door flung open, closing behind it.

Maiha looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Brother!"

"Oh, thank goodness, you're all right," Seiki sighed with relief as he pat his sister on the head. "If you were asleep any longer, I would have begun to worry."

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine. All right?"

Seiki placed a kiss to her forehead before glancing at Tahno with a frown, "And, why are you here?"

"That's what I was wondering. According to Kazuye, he was 'worried'."

"Well," Tahno shrugged, "the Uh-vatar asked me for a favor and I couldn't reject her."

"'Uh-vatar'?"

"Avatar," Kazuye replied.

"The Avatar…" Maiha rose a brow. "You're kidding, right? And, who is that?"

"Korra! Oh, Sis! She's amazing! You _have_ to see airbending! It's so beautiful!"

Maiha sighed, giving in, "All right, and what does the Avatar want?"

"Frankly, she's putting her nose in someplace it doesn't belong," Tahno hummed. "She's just wondering as to whether or not you feel faint very often. Your siblings did say that you get this way after every fight or so, which she deemed to be 'unhealthy'."

Seiki scowled, "Maiha became ill when she was thirteen and so now her health has been permanently damaged. No, she isn't healthy. But, she's at her best."

"Brother, there's no need to get so worked up about it," the ghostly white woman murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"They have no right poking into your health! Besides, they're the enemy! Another team!"

"Correction," Tahno cut in, frowning. "I'm of the _Wolfbats_. The Uh-vatar is from the _Fire Ferrets_."

"You're still the enemy."

With a huff, the waterbender turned, arms crossed as he sent a spiteful glare at Seiki, "Well, I got the answer I came for. Now, I'll be leaving." He then turned a smirk to Maiha, eyes gleaming, "Take your time into getting better, loser." And, without another word, Tahno left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A roar of cheers came bursting from the audience as the Fire Ferrets left the stadium, walking to their lockers with grins on their faces as they celebrated, Mako giving Korra a quick kiss as she embraced him, followed by Korra turning to give Bolin a hug as well. Though, their celebration was impeded by the sound of clapping. It was Tahno who was walking in with that annoying sneer on his face, "Well done, Ferrets."

"That's all we get?" Bolin scoffed, gaping. "We just kicked some serious butt out there!"

Tahno shrugged, "Sorry, didn't get to see all of it since I was out running an errand for the Uh-vatar."

"Oh!" Korra walked over to Tahno, arms crossed. "Is she all right? That Maiha girl?"

"She's awake and perfectly fine. That brute of a brother of hers told me she fell ill a few years back and ever since her health has been pretty bad. This is as healthy as she gets."

"That doesn't sound good," Korra murmured. "Not for a pro-bender at least. She isn't worried at all?"

"Not from the way they shooed me out and told me we have no right asking."

"So, they're stubborn."

"Korra, why do you care anyway?" Mako queried as started to reapply his everyday clothes, his shirt going over his head.

"Because, they seem like a promising challenge, but if we end up facing off later in the tournament, I don't want Maiha to be so run down because of her health to fight. I want the challenge I'm seeing out there. I don't want a handicap."

The three males chuckled, shaking their heads, forcing Korra to raise a brow with a frown, hands on her hips, "What?"

"Nothing," Tahno said.

"Just that, we're thinking that that's so like you," Bolin added.

Mako smirked, "Always looking for the next hurdle to jump over."

Korra blushed slightly before walking over towards her locker, frowning as she started to remove her gear, "There's nothing wrong with that."

With a laugh, Mako placed another kiss to the side of her head, her temple as his hand pat her shoulder. "Of course it isn't," he smiled softly as he winked at her, and she blushed a bit more before a smile of her own grew.

"All right, I'm getting out of here before the love birds make me lose my lunch," Tahno announced with teasing disdain, turning on his heel and waving as the three said their goodbyes to their rather "charming" acquaintance. However, on his way out, he bumped into the three siblings, glancing at them from the corner of his eye before looking straight ahead and heading out the door.

"Oh, Maiha!" Korra looked over at the pale young woman, so much contrast to her own darker skin.

The young woman rose a brow as she walked over to her locker to rid herself of her uniform at last, "You are?"

Holding out her hand, Korra smiled, "My name is Korra, of the Fire Ferrets."

"Oh? So, you're the nosey Avatar?" Maiha smirked, shaking the older girl's hand anyway.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was just wondering if you wanted any help. I know this great healer and-"

"It's fine, I'm all right with the way I am now. An old friend of my father's is a waterbender and a healer, one of the best around, and she couldn't do anything about. Thank you, though."

"Are you sure?" Korra persisted. "Katara is the best there is, I know for a fact, and I thought you could give her a try."

Maiha's jaw set, almost as though she were grinding her back teeth before she sighed, "I appreciate that you want to help, but it's really none of your business. So, please stop pushing it any further."

"Look, I just want to make sure that if you and I go head to head that you'll be at your peak and not run down because of your health."

"It's fine, I've trained a lot for this. You don't have to look into it."

Maiha seemed to be glaring at Korra, but soon, Kazuye jumped in between them, frowning, "Er, Korra, please understand that this is a sensitive topic in our family, even our mother and father try not to talk about it."

A moment sliding by, Korra huffed, turning away and continuing with her task or changing, Maiha following right after, both silent and ignoring the other, brows furrowed in nothing but frustration, and the rest of the room was enveloped by the tense atmosphere both of the young women were leaving. It didn't end, until Maiha slammed her locker door shut, and she and her siblings left; the last thing they heard was the sound of Korra's aggravated roar as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


	4. Young and Restless

**I do not own the Legend of Korra universe in anyway, but I do own my five OCs and this fiction. Please Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

A couple of weeks had gone by since the start of the pro-bending tournament, each night becoming more intense and the teams moving on becoming stronger with each victory. Republic City was bustling about even more as everything seemed to be changing for the better. That was when Korra heard the news from Tenzin that a new Northern Water Tribe representative was chosen and so, as Avatar, she decided to greet this official. So, when the time came for the next meeting in introducing this representative, Tenzin and Korra, together, entered the council hall and, to Korra's surprise, the Tiger Wolves were there, along with one other young man.

"W-What are _you_ guys doing here?!" Korra questioned with widened eyes, pointing at the siblings.

"Korra," Tenzin gave the young woman a stare with emphasis of her rudeness.

"It's fine, Tenzin," an elderly woman smiled, dark skinned with gray hair, the tufts framing her face as the rest was kept in a small bun atop the back of her head. An elegant light blue dress, long sleeved with white trim and tracings of birds all along it.

The airbender sighed, "I'm sorry." He turned to Korra, "This is Ayumu, she will be the new representative of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Um, hello," Korra suddenly seemed sheepish as she looked up to the woman, who was slowly making her way over from her seat at the council table, the other members happily seated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra," Ayumu held her hand out with a grin, her eyes crinkling with wrinkles as they closed in delight.

"Same, Ayumu," the young woman returned the gesture sincerely, and earned a laugh.

"Please, call me Ayu."

"All right, Ayu."

"That's better."

"Mother," the young man that Korra was not familiar with walked over, placing a hand on his mother's back as he held a look of worry.

"'Mother'?" Korra echoed with surprise.

"Ah, yes," Ayumu nodded, looking up at her son. "This is my son Yuu."

The young man had an average complexion, and dark hair, short with slight tufts framing his face like his mother's, as well as the back forming a small bun-like form; tied together with a dark earthy ribbon. Green emerald eyes matching the tunic that he wrapped about his torso, ending at his knees, however, tied to his waist with a golden belt. His pants were a simple dingy brown, as well as the shoes that covered his feet, the souls wrapped in bandages all around.

"H-Hello, Yuu," Korra seemed uneasy as she then took the man's hand, shaking it and his grip surprisingly light.

"Avatar Korra," he bobbed his head in greeting.

"Though, I must also ask, Ayumu," Tenzin cut in, looking over to three siblings who standing by silently. "What are these three doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Tenzin," Yuu bowed, his eyes closing in respect. "These three are my siblings and they came to see my mother and me."

"Yeah," Kazuye grinned, finally happy to speak as she walked over. "We wanted to see Aunty Ayu and Big Brother Yuu since it's been awhile."

"Woah, I'm sorry," Korra placed her fingers to her forehead as her brows furrowed in thought. "I'm…a little lost here…"

Ayumu laughed, petting the young earthbender's head, "Let me explain. Yuu was the first born between his father and I, however, his father found someone else and had three more beautiful children with their mother. Their half-siblings."

"Oh!" Instantly the Avatar's head looked over to Kazuye. "Are there _more_ of you?!"

"Nope, it's just the four of us," the girl giggled. "But, we have A LOT of cousins!"

"I'm sorry to cut in, but Ayumu," Tenzin smiled at the older woman as he stepped up to her, "we _must_ get this meeting going, we can't let it run any later."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, Tenzin," Ayumu laughed, looking to her son. "You be good and listen to your brother and sisters. Look after them and try to enjoy the city, all right?"

Pink flushed Yuu's cheeks as he nodded, hearing Kazuye giggle beside him, "Yes, Mother."

"Good boy," she patted his shoulder before placing a kiss to his cheek, turning to the council table.

Yuu sighed, "All right, you three, let's go."

"Yes-"

"-Yuu!"

"-Brother!"

The three siblings called out separately as they followed him out of the hall, each giving their own acknowledgement to the Avatar as they passed, she waving to each with an uneasy smile, before her attention was called by Tenzin. "Er, yes?" she responded, heading whipping to meet his eyes, hearing the door come to a close behind her.

"This meeting is rather private, and now that you've met Ayumu, I think it's best that you go practice your bending the rest of the day."

"Um…yeah…" Korra's shoulders slumped, not willing to argue with Tenzin, seeing the elated elderly woman tapping her hands atop the table with anticipation, she couldn't think anything ill of her. This wouldn't be the same as Tarrlok. It couldn't be…

* * *

"Maiha, are you all right with staying here?" Yuu queried as he and his other siblings sat down in a small shop called Zen Tea, Seiki helping her sit down next to him as Kazuye took a seat next to the other earthbender.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the young woman tried to laugh as she was finally seated. She gave a pointed stare to Seiki who ignored it as he sat down. "I really wish you two would stop fretting over me. I mean, it's been two years now, I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"Just…don't push yourself too much. Especially with that pro-bending you three are doing. I can't even believe you of all people are participating."

"I still want to hone my skills as a waterbender, the best way I can. And this is all just like practice. I need it, Yuu."

The oldest did not seem happy at all, but he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Just…be careful."

"Anyway~" Kazuye interrupted, looking up at her beloved older sibling. "How has everything been lately, Big Brother?"

"Me? Well, things have been decent, I suppose… The Tribe has been a little on edge as of late though."

"What for?" Seiki inquired.

"Well, in one of the smaller tribal villages that surrounds the main one that Mother and I live in, a woman has become pregnant and it's always been something that everyone just wishes to be over."

"Why?"

"Well, it's because-" Yuu paused, watching how Maiha's eyes suddenly seemed to be caught by something. He turned around and saw not a thing but _someone_ walking into the shop. The young man in question seemed to notice the stares, smirking as he walked over.

"Hey there, Pups," he wiggled his fingers, teasing and Maiha scowled.

"What are you doing here, _Tako_?" she spat.

A look of disdain hit Tahno's features at the nickname placed upon him, "Please, like you people are the only ones here that enjoy tea."

"I'd enjoy it better if you weren't here."

"Look, I already told you I was just doing someone else a favor. No need to be so hostile towards me."

"The favor may have been for someone else," the raven-haired girl narrowed her eyes, "but that attitude is all you."

"There's something wrong with my attitude?" Tahno hummed, trying to play it off and irking the young woman further.

"You have no idea."

"I'm sorry, but you are?" Yuu rose a brow, scowling at this man who seemed to be bothering his younger sister.

"Tahno, of the Wolf Bats," he introduced himself with a flip of his hair. "And, you?"

"My name is Yuu. Do you have business with my sister?"

"Sister?" Tahno scoffed with a smirk as he sent his vision at Maiha. "How many more of you are there?"

"Listen, Tahno, just leave, I have no energy to deal with you right now," the female waterbender sighed, rubbing at her temples with heavy-lidded eyes.

Usually, the older waterbender wouldn't care but the way the young woman was acting…he heaved his own sigh, "Fine. I'm not leaving, but so long as you don't bother me, I won't bother you, all right?"

"Fine, whatever, just go," Seiki grumped, earning a look from Tahno, though not fazed. The waterbender continued on, seating himself at a table and the family quickly turned back to their own affairs.

"Maiha, how often are you needing to rest now?" Yuu asked.

"Every couple of hours or so," she grumbled, crossing her arms atop the table and burying her face in them.

Yuu looked over at Seiki who flinched as their eyes met, "Why is she pushing her body so hard, it wasn't like this before."

"I can't stop her and you know that," the young firebender bit back.

"Then, say something to Father. You know he would do something."

"She's lucky that he even lets her participate in the tournament. If he knew about her training, he wouldn't let her outside of the house again."

"Erm, Brothers," Kazuye interjected, "this is about what Maiha wants, right? She knows her own body better than we do. So, let's have faith in her judgment, all right?"

The brothers glared at each other before turning their attentions away, both too proud to say anything else. Kazuye sighed, looking over to Maiha and caressing her soft midnight colored hair, admiring the way it contrasted her white skin. "Let's just order now, okay~?"

Again, there was silence, until the feint sound of a snore was heard. The three looked at each other before at Maiha, her shoulders rising softly with each inhale in her sleep. And, to their surprise, she was snoring. Each of them returned their gazes to each other before quietly breaking out into a fit of giggles, despite the worry in their hearts, for they knew that Maiha only snored when she was sincerely over-exhausted.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**NOTE: The main focus is still and will be on Maiha, followed by Kazuye with Seiki on the side. Yuu is a minor character and his mother, Ayumu is as well.  
**

**ALSO, as for Maiha calling Tahno "Tako", in case you don't know, "Tako" is the Japanese word for "Octopus".  
**


	5. Salutation

**I do not own the Legend of Korra universe in anyway, but I do own my five OCs and this fiction. Please Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

"Jeez, why do _I_ always have to get the food?" Bolin grumbled.

"Hey, I'm with you this time so chill," Mako sighed.

It was decided earlier that day that the two brothers would be going to the market area together, since Korra had business with Tenzin. It wasn't as though occurrences like these never happened; though, when they were younger Mako was the one who usually took care of things like fetching the food that they could never afford and such. Bolin muttered something to himself under his breath, looking down at his list before his eyes flickered up, and widened.

"Woah!" he shouted, throwing his arm out to the side to stop his brother from progressing.

"Bolin?! What's the problem?!"

In response, the earthbender pointed ahead of him, in which Mako's eyes followed before rolling, "Look! It's the Tiger Wolves!"

The sibling team stepped out of a tea shop with one other in tow, someone Bolin wasn't familiar with. Maiha was leaning against Seiki for support, it seemed, and Kazuye was clinging to the arm of the taller man in green. "Come on, Bolin, we have to get supplies," Mako placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just leave them be, all ri-?"

However, the young brother slipped form his brother's grasp, a grin on his face as he walked over to the joyous group, waving, "Heeey, Tiger Wolves!"

The three in mention, as well as the extra, looked over, and the only smiling face to greet him was Kazuye, "Bolin!" The young miss looked up to the man she was holding onto before at the new arrival. She giggled, cheeks flushed as she dragged the man a few steps to meet with the Fire Ferret. "Bolin, look, this is my brother Yuu!" Her eyes hurriedly went up, "Come on, Yuu! Say 'hi' to Bolin! He's a friend!"

At the excitement of the young teen, this Yuu character seemed as though he couldn't help but laugh and nod. He looked up, eyes meeting Bolin's as he stretched out his other arm, in-will to shake hands. "Hello, Bolin, I'm Yuu."

"Uh, hey," the earthbender seemed a bit off-guard as he shook the other's hand. "I didn't know there was another brother."

"Yes, I just came here last night with my mother. I wanted to visit my bratty siblings."

"Yuu!" Kazuye giggled, shoving into her brother's side. "He's a dummy, Bolin. Ignore him. Oh! Yuu's an earthbender, too, Bolin!"

"H-He is, eh?" Bolin was trying to hold back a nervous laugh. All of this excitement from the single entity of "Kazuye" was a little intense for him.

"Oh, are you an earthbender as well?" Yuu queried, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Er, yeah, I am."

"Bolin!" Mako shouted, almost stomping over as he clapped a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Bolin, what d-?"

"Oh! Yuu!" Kazuye tugged on her brother's arm. "This is Bolin's brother, Mako! He's a firebender."

"Kazuye," Seiki stepped beside his sister with a frown. "You should really stop bothering Yuu and our opponents."

"Oh, are you two in the Pro-bending Tournament as well?" Yuu queried.

Mako seemed a bit on edge, sighing inwardly as he nodded, "Yeah, we're the Fire Ferrets, along with one other."

"That's Korra!" Kazuye giggled again.

"I see, so you're a friend of the Avatar," the elder earthbender smiled at Bolin and Mako both, and they each raised a brow.

"You've met her?" Bolin shot his question out with surprise enveloping his tone.

"Yes. My mother is the new representative for the Northern Water Tribe, and it was there that I met her."

"_Anyway_," Seiki cut in once more. "We best be going." He adjusted his hold on Maiha, consciousness going in and out, and he walked on, giving a nod in greeting and farewell to the brothers, leaving Kazuye to frown.

"Brother is always so unsociable, it's rather irritating," she sighed.

"Well, he's right," Yuu replied. "We really need to get going for Maiha's sake."

"Oh, sorry," Bolin rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I caught you guys at a bad time. If I knew beforehand that Maiha wasn't doing so well, I wouldn't have even come over."

"It's not bad that you did. It's nice to meet an earthbender aside from my sister. I don't get to meet many."

"Eh?"

"Yuu! Kazuye! Let's _go_!" Seiki shouted, despite not turning back or stopping at all, the distance growing.

"Coming!" Kazuye yelled back, though her brows were furrowed in annoyance. "Sorry, Bolin, Mako. See you around." Both earthbending siblings waved good-bye to the Fire Ferrets, hurriedly catching up with the other two up ahead, leaving a rather bewildered Bolin.

"What do you think he meant by that, Bro?"

"By what?"

"That he doesn't get to meet many earthbenders?"

Mako shrugged, "I guess he doesn't go out much or something. It's not like they're endangered."

At that comment, Bolin had to laugh, even if it was a bit awkwardly, "Y-Yeah, I was just thinking that."

"Anyway, we have to get going, who knows when Korra will be home."

"Uh, well, why does that matter?"

"Because it does, Bolin. I just want to get the food and go back home."

Bolin was unsure of his brother's words as he watched him head back towards the market area. He really was starting to wonder if him living under the same roof as his brother and his brother's girlfriend was the right thing. Even if Korra was a good friend of his that status would always come second to that of being Mako's other half. They probably wanted to be obnoxiously cutesy the whole time, and without him there, they'd be able to. Should he leave? Even if that were the case, where would he go? Back to the streets. Though, leaving would be hard, considering Mako. The firebender would dare let his younger brother move out, or even away from him. Mako's personality…would keep Bolin there.

"Bolin."

"Huh?" The young man snapped out of his reservoir of thoughts and looked up at his brother who gazing back at him over his shoulder with s light smile.

"You wanna decide what we have for dinner tonight?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Bolin's lips grew into a wide smile. He laughed and developed a slight jump in his step, wrapping an arm about his brother's shoulder. "Of course I do! Leave it to me!"

* * *

"So, what's she like?" Mako inquired as he stood at the stove, preparing their afternoon meal. Bolin and Korra were sitting on the couch, rotating a few pebbles between them, concentrating to their best ability. Concentrating to hard, that apparently Mako wasn't heard. He sighed, "Korra!"

The Avatar flinched at her name, her concentration breaking, making the pebbles fall, as well as the corners of her lips as Bolin jumped in victory, "I win!"

"Interference!" Korra cried.

"That's the point, Korra. If you get distracted you lose! That's how it works!"

Again, Mako sighed, heavily this time with a groan. "Korra, I'm trying to ask you something," he stated.

"Oh, sorry Mako," Korra looked over at the older boy inquisitively. "What is it?"

"I was trying to ask you what you thought about the new representative of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Oh, she's nice. I…don't think there will be a repeat of what happened with Tarrlok. I think she's different."

"Well, of course she's different," he snorted a laugh. "It's not like all people from the Northern Water Tribe feel the same exact way or anything."

"Still," Korra grew silent ever so slightly, face falling and gaining the concern of both young men. "It's just something that nags at me at the back of my mind."

"You're just scared-"

"No, I'm not!" she bit back. "I'm not scared of anything!"

Mako sighed once more, "I'm just saying, feeling a little…uneasy…about someone new is going to make sense, right? It's hard to trust after you've been taught differently."

"I…guess…" Korra murmured.

"Well, enough of that," Bolin stated, clapping his hands. "Waiter, when will the chef be finished with lunch?"

"When it's finished, Bo," Mako chuckled. "If I try to rush it, it'll be messed up. Would you like to eat _real_ food for lunch?"

"Well, duh."

"Then, don't rush me."

Korra laughed as Bolin huffed with crossed arms before suddenly a thought passed, "Hey, Ayumu, the new representative, has a son."

"Oh, yeah, we met him," the earthbending teen jumped up, grinning. "Seems like he could be another challenge."

"Nah, he seems to be too much of a goody-two-shoes."

"Well, he's an earthbender so maybe he'll spar with me if I ask."

"Am I not a challenge enough?"

Bolin shrugged, "It helps to have a variety."

"I guess that's true," Korra stroke her chin. "But, where did you guys meet him?"

"Bolin decided to jump into the group of them on the way to get food," Mako frowned.

"Group?"

"He was there with the Tiger Wolves," Bolin sighed before throwing a pitiful glare at his brother. "I was just saying 'hi'. It's called manners."

"Well, either way, food is ready now."

"Then, let's eat!" both Bolin and Korra cheered this, and when Mako turned around, he gave a slight crooked smile before another sigh.

Everything could only get better…right?

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**


	6. Esoteric

**I do not own the Legend of Korra universe in anyway, but I do own my five OCs and this fiction. Please Read and Review. Thank you!**

* * *

It was rare, sincerely, it was. Maiha was able to sneak away from her siblings for the first time in who knows how long. Though, she understood painfully clear their concern; Seiki and Yuu, as Kazuye couldn't comprehend what exactly was wrong with her sister; that didn't mean she didn't want to breathe on her own for a while. And, so, she was able to escape and hide in the training room connected to the Pro-Bending Stadium, all new and improved with larger areas dedicated to the three elements left of their unbalanced world. And, then her mind shifted to Korra. The young woman's words were ringing in her ears, and she shook her head to knock them out.

Sighing, Maiha walked over to the petite pool that was installed, glancing into the water before down at her hands, palm-up, and flexing her fingers. Her eyes glazed-over in thought, thinking back to her childhood where waterbending was no trouble at all, but now…

"Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to perform a little _trick_?" a voice hissed teasingly, a chuckle surrounding it and Maiha turned with a frown, that man who seemed to just enjoy bothering her was indeed making a record today.

"Am I in your way, Tahno?" she replied with a bitter bite in her tone that made his smirk grow.

"Not really, just wondering if you were going to amuse me with your 'talent'."

Placing her hands on her hips, Maiha rose a skeptical brow, "Because you don't have any for yourself?"

The raven-haired man laughed, "Cute. But, you know, with a body like yours, you won't stand a chance in the finals whether you make it or not."

"Body like mine, huh? And, you're talking about my illness?"

"That's the thing, babe, you seem perfectly healthy all except for that low stamina you have," Tahno replied, walking over to stand beside the young woman, leaning over her ever the slightest as though to intimidate her. "Everyone can see it. And, it won't be long before someone finally decides to go after you first in a match. Your brother and sister aren't attached to you the whole time, and when that person finds an opening, you'll find yourself at floating down into that freezing water."

Maiha glowered, jabbing a finger into his chest and taking a step away, "If that happens, it happens, but I can guarantee it won't. Besides, are you trying to give me 'advice' or something? Or, are you trying to convince me to drop out of this tournament? Because that won't be happening any time soon, understand?"

Tahno shrugged, "Well, I guess you could say I'm a little bit like that Uh-vatar. I want my prey to be full of fight."

The ravenette clicked her tongue, extending her hand to the side and flicked her wrist, an orb of water rising before being tossed in Tahno's direction. And, unexpectedly, that water was deflected, as Tahno's eyes connected with the younger bender's, being easily brushed aside and dropping back into the water, ripples expanding from the drop-point with ease. Maiha smirked, turning on her heel before twisting in the opposite direction, fingers parting from each other in extension as she guided a stream of water to encircle her before aiming it towards this bothersome and smug opponent. However, with a sneer, Tahno took a step and in turn led the water above him before sliding down his side and once more dropping it back into the pool.

"Why don't you counterattack?" Maiha frowned. "You just negate it and throw it to the side."

Once again, Tahno shrugged, "If I were I feel as though we'd be in a constant back-and-forth deal, and I don't really have the patience for that."

"You're assuming you can match me?"

"I think it would be a little arrogant to think I can't after this little display."

Maiha shook her head, stopping herself from replying with a challenge, "Forget it, I can't waste any energy on anything unnecessary like this. I need to be training and working on my endurance."

"You think you can improve it?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but…anyway it's none of your business. I'll be fine."

Tahno's expression gained even the smallest hint of seriousness as he glanced down at the young woman who was standing before him, frowning at him. "You know," he began with a sigh, "I know it's none of my business but just hear me out. I think you should take Korra's suggestion into consideration. She could probably even heal you."

Maiha turned her body to face the small pool, crouching down and glancing into the water, noticing how exhausted her eyes already seemed, "I already said that it was impossible. Korra nor her acquaintance could do anything. I'm fine the way I am now. Nothing will change."

There was another sigh as the ex-champion leaned over and peered down at the water as well, "Not too long ago there was this guy running around and sealing off the power to bend wherever he could. I lost it as well. Korra was the one to give it back, and now I'm good as new if not better." It was then that he shifted his eyes to see Maiha's reflection but her eyes were already staring at him and when they met the younger's eyes quickly slipped to the other side and Tahno held back a chuckle, "What happened, anyway?"

"I can't say…"

"Is it so painful?"

"It's more of…a secret…All I can say is that I was in an accident and I fell ill because of it. I eventually…grew better but I won't be able to be 'me' ever again and…I have always lived with that reality."

"Then, start living in a new reality where there is a possibility that you can be helped," Tahno replied, turning on his heel and stepping away, making Maiha turn and stand as the curiousness of the man leaving. "Don't be afraid, kid, or else your bending will wither."

"A-Aren't you going to stay here and practice?"

"Keep it," he waved off. "I'll come another time."

Maiha found herself with pink cheeks and as she tried to find the words to thank the other waterbender, inside she knew it was his own selfish desire to make her improve so that he could have a fun time down the road. And, so, she turned back to the pool, scowling at her reflection before creating a whip of water and then using it to destroy her mirror copy.

"I never knew you to be such a softie, Tahno."

As he rounded the corner, the raven-haired male looked behind him where the Avatar leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the gap to the training room. He sighed, "I was just trying to get her fired up for the matches down the road while making her realize that she's inadequate. That doesn't sound much like a 'softie' to me."

"Whatever," Korra shrugged with a snort, pushing off of the wall with a smirk. "You can try to act like a bad guy but it really doesn't suit you."

"And being the Uh-vatar doesn't really seem to suit you either," was the smiled reply that earned a chuckle from the young woman.

"Yeah, yeah, you just make sure you're ready to face this 'Uh-vatar' when it comes to the finals, you hear me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"There you are, Bolin!"

Said young man looked over his shoulder as he walked out of a building of some sort, as he had turned to head home for the afternoon, the call of his name caught his attention, and with little to no surprise it was Kazuye scurrying over to him. "Oh, hey, Kazuye," he slowly continued his walk and the young woman tried to catch her breath as her running pace dissipated and reduced into an average walking pace alongside the other earthbender. "What's up?"

"I've been…" she huffed, hand to her chest. "Looking all over for you."

Bolin rose a brow, "What for?"

Taking a moment to completely catch her breath, Kazuye suddenly seemed a little down as her eyes went up to the other, "Well, I've been thinking about the other day and…well…I feel like I got you into trouble somehow with your brother…"

"Huh? No, he was just a little annoyed," the other confirmed with a laugh. "He was antsy to get back to Korra."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're dating, and he can be way too obsessed."

"Is…that so…" Kazuye found her eyes wide but then her bubbly side took over. "Well then, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"Oh, I was just at the Center to see if there were…well…" Once more, Bolin found himself uncomfortable, he looked around then back at the young girl. "Promise you won't tell Mako?"

A dark brow rose, and there was a nod of the head, "Of course."

"I…I'm looking for a job."

"Oh! What kind?!"

"Any, really," Bolin shrugged. "I was looking to see if there was any 'help wanted' or things like that, but I'm not too sure if I have any talent or abilities to do so. My only positive trait is probably that I can earthbend. But, the majority of earthbenders here go into metalbending and I don't know how to do that."

"Then, learn!" Kazuye gave a slight shove into the taller's side. "If you can, find someone to teach you!"

"But, won't that cost money?"

"Maybe, depends if you can find someone to teach you for free."

Bolin sighed, "I guess I'll think of something."

"Um, Bolin, may I ask you something?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Why is it that you don't want Mako to know about you finding a job?"

At this the green-eyed young man rubbed the back of his neck, still appearing uneasy, "You see, Mako and I have been on the streets for quite some time. Mako's always been taking care of me and he generally tries to make me avoid any work or anything like that. I don't know if he's just acting responsible or thinks I'm too useless to actually get a job. Then again, when I was younger I didn't ever protest this and it's only been a recent thought. Mako is always working, always thinking about money and how we're going to eat, and I just want to share in that worry and help him with that burden so he doesn't have to carry it all on his own."

"Wow, that's great," Kazuye smiled. "And, why can't you share this with him?"

"Because…I just…well…brothers…don't really share things with each other. I mean…do Yuu and Seiki confide in each other?"

The girl shook her head, "Nope. But, Seiki doesn't particularly like Yuu since they are half-brothers. Yuu tries to take care of us because he does care, but Seiki feels like his 'status' of 'oldest sibling' is being trampled on and often argues with Yuu because only he wants to take care of Maiha and me. Oh!" Both brows rose as Kazuye's lips formed into a shape of surprise, "So, Mako wants to be the only one to take care of you because he is the oldest and if you were to take care of him, his pride would take a hit, huh?"

"Ah…well…" Bolin gave a nervous chuckle, "I guess that's so."

"All right then, so that you don't get into a fight with Mako, as you wish, I won't say a word."

"Thanks, Kazuye," the older earthbender grinned.

The Tiger Wolf smiled back, waving her hand, "It's not a problem. Not at all. However…there's something else I have to ask you."

"And, what's that?"

"I'm also out here for something else and well…it's my sister, Maiha, she's kind of…gone missing…"

"Missing?"

"Yeah, and well, I don't suppose…you've seen her around?" Those emerald colored eyes were wide with worry, and had a light watery sheen to them as they were pleading. Bolin couldn't say a word, because he didn't know where the waterbender could have gone to.

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!  
**

**~LovingNinja~**

**Also, Happy Holidays~!  
**


End file.
